


PVC and Eyeshadow

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Electricity, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fetish Clothing, Frottage, Ice Play, Improper use of magic, Light Bondage, M/M, MerMay, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Riku's always liked mermaids.





	PVC and Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Sorry for the hiatus on our ongoing fics. Muffin has been working on novels pretty constantly, but in honour of MerMay, have a oneshot!
> 
> This fic follows the same continuity as 'The Salve', but it's not necessary to read that one first. Like 'The Salve', this was written just by Muffin instead of by the StudMuffin team.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There’s a difference between ‘Axel’ and ‘Lea’.

He tells everyone to call him Axel again. He says it’s easier that way. If he insisted on ‘Lea’, there would inevitably be slips and confusion and why deal with all the hassle? It makes little difference to him, so Axel it is.

Just, not here. In here, he’s Lea. Axel has been through a lot, seen and done so much that he doesn’t know how to feel about. The whole point of what they do is to stop thinking. Be simple. Be free. Hence, Lea.

Riku gets it. If he’d ever had another name, he’d probably go by that too. He supposes he could insist on being called Ansem, but there are so many layers of weird to _that_. The point is, he understands the nuance, and Lea _knows_ that Riku knows. It adds an extra layer of comfort to this dynamic. An extra dash of trust.

Good thing, too, because if Lea didn’t trust him... This would be all kinds of fucked up.

Lea keeps utterly still as Riku traces the smooth line of PVC wrapped around his hips. His legs have been bound together by the smooth black material, and it looks really good, even though Riku kind of wishes it was a different colour. The flare of his broad hips from his slim waist is nicely accentuated by the mermaid tail. He’s done something to his cheekbones, too – Riku doesn’t really understand make-up techniques, but he can appreciate the artistry for sure. Lea’s given himself a smattering of silver and green scales.

It had started with an idle regret of Riku’s. Sora had taken Axel and Kairi to Atlantica, just to get used to swimming while wielding a Keyblade underwater. Kairi had grown up by the beach and took to it like a natural (or so Riku heard) but Lea hadn’t been a fan. Cold water and seaweed felt, to quote directly, ‘icky’.

Riku had commented that he wished he’d been there. Lea teased that Riku just liked to see him suffer. He’d rolled his eyes, said he couldn’t necessarily deny that, but he’d been thinking of something else.

Not everyone really understood how deep Riku’s romanticism ran. One of the reasons he’d always been so keen to leave the islands was discovering that the beach on Destiny Islands wasn’t a magical place. As a child, he’d spied on lagoons and tried to swim along the seabed, hoping to catch a glimpse of a mermaid. Obviously, he’d never seen one until visiting other worlds.

He would have liked to see Lea with his long lionfish tail.

Lea offered a compromise. That led them here, with Lea’s wrists tied to Riku’s bedposts and legs pressed together inside the confines of fetishwear.

Riku kisses him. It’s long and lingering. He tastes like warmth. Even though he hasn’t been told he must, Lea keeps his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to see what’s coming, but Riku wants to see his face.

“Do you want to talk?” Riku murmurs. His lips brush Lea’s.

“Sure you want me to? I might hypnotize you with my seductive song. You know, pull out all the stops on this siren fantasy.”

“ _Can_ you sing?” Riku raises his eyebrows.

“Not well,” Lea admits.

“Then you can talk, but no complaining. You complain, I stop.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

Riku thinks about it. He doesn’t really want to stop for anything but Lea’s safeword. “You’re right. I won’t stop. You won’t get to cum, though.”

Lea groans theatrically, but he’s got this trace of a smile on his face that lets Riku know he’s willing to play. With that settled, Riku kisses him again. He smooths Lea’s wild hair, settles his weight on top of him. The heavy press of Riku’s body helps lull Lea; he can’t move and he doesn’t need to, he doesn’t have to do anything but take whatever he’s given.

The bedroom is warm, but Riku’s fingers are cold. He gathers ice at the tips on purpose, sliding them across every defined muscle, every divot and dip. The skin pebbles and Lea starts to shiver in no time at all. Riku has left enticing wet lines along his chest and his stomach, and once he’s through kissing Lea breathless, he chases the droplets with his tongue.

“Your mouth,” Lea purrs, “is one of the best things about you.”

When Riku reaches Lea’s navel, he works his way back up again to his collarbones. They’re so sharp, and they bruise so easily – Riku doesn’t like hurting him, but there’s a difference between _wounding_ Lea and marking him. Lea’s heartbeat picks up easily, blood pounds through prominent veins fast, and it all amounts to deep purple crescents that blossom on his neck with just a nibble. Burying himself there, Riku breathes in against his throat, grinds his teeth against Lea’s pulse until he moans.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Lea breathes. “Your bark is _never_ worse than your bite, that’s what I like.”

Riku slaps his thighs absently, prompts him to arch. He can feel Lea shifting against his confines just as much as he can hear it, the slip of his smooth legs inside the PVC pleasantly undermining the talk. He’s so easy to rile up.

Drawing back, Riku seizes Lea’s jaw and turns his face to the side. Then, gentle, he glides his thumb under the scales.

“Did I make myself pretty enough?” Lea murmurs.

“They’re beautiful,” Riku says. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Being sincere makes his emotions twist around in his chest, and it’s always a struggle. It’s worth it, though, because praise makes Lea weak. Riku eyes his slender neck, sees him swallow hard.

“You know you’re good-looking,” Riku rolls his eyes, pretending this is easy for him to say in case Lea opens his eyes. “Like this, though? You’re otherworldly.”

“Well, yeah.” Lea wets his lips, tilts his chin up towards Riku in wordless plea to be kissed again. He pretends that Riku is the one who likes kissing, but he’s just as into it.

He sees to no reason to deprive him, so Riku scrapes his teeth over Lea’s lower lip and sucks on it languidly. Lea’s cock presses up against the PVC, halfway hard.

Slowly, Riku flits his fingers up Lea’s arms. He repositions himself, straddling Lea’s hips. Riku hasn’t been dressed since he tied Lea down, and he takes flagrant advantage of that. He leans down, supports himself on his elbows and digs his fingertips into Lea’s hair again. Then he drags his hips back, rocks them forward. Riku grinds against the sticky-smooth material trapping Lea’s erection, and finds it _incredibly_ satisfying. Heat pulls itself taut between his legs, silken skin tugged and caressed just enough.

“Oh _fuck_ , this is such a tease,” Lea groans.

Good.

Riku doesn’t stop until Lea’s ability to hold still completely dissolves. He tries to rut up against Riku, tries to part his legs even a little to get into a position more kind to his cock. The mermaid tail is unforgiving, and Riku is pretty merciless, too. Lea almost thrashes at one point, and that’s when Riku clambers off him.

“Shit – shit, sorry, that wasn’t on purpose,” Lea curses. “Come back?”

“Not right now.” Riku wraps a hand around his weeping head, gives the shaft a few slow strokes. That’s better; the PVC felt nice, but there wasn’t nearly enough contact.

Lea opens his eyes, then. He can’t resist looking if he’s not being touched. He eyes Riku’s cock, seems to part his lips just on reflex.

Riku smirks, and repeats himself. “Not right now.”

Licking his lips, Lea tries again. “You sure about that? I could take you right to the base. You could hold yourself in my mouth until I passed out, fuck my mouth while I’m slack and unconscious, then wake me up by claiming my ass.”

He’s trying to fluster Riku, that’s all. It’s working, and Lea can tell it’s working because Riku blushes like a virgin, but that’s all it is. He doesn’t actually want to usurp Riku’s control. If anything, he’s just running his mouth to entice Riku into exerting it a little more.

Fine. Riku’s thumb catches Lea’s lower lip, and he drags his mouth open wide. “You’re not complaining, are you?”

“Aah...”

“Because it sounds like you think I’m not doing enough for you,” Riku says.

Lea closes his mouth around Riku’s thumb and sucks.

Riku’s a little bit weak, too. He exhales, tries not to let his breath catch. “Apology accepted.”

Eyes half-lidded, Lea peers up at him and hums. Riku circles his thumb, presses it back and forth against Lea’s tongue to make his mouth water. Then he pulls his hand away, and slaps Lea across the face.

“Hn – ah -”

“ _Now_ your apology is accepted,” Riku amends. He feels a little bad for punishing him, but that doesn’t last. Lea’s cheek has gone pink from his hand print.

“You sure?” Lea pants. “Don’t want to do it again for good measure?”

“If you want me to hit you, we could spar instead. You’re still pretty hopeless.”

“Harsh,” Lea laughs, breathless. Then he chokes on whatever he was about to say next, because Riku obliges him. The back of his hand connects with Lea’s jaw and sends him sprawling down the other way, and his back arches.

He wants more. He’s shaking a little.

Quietly, Riku creates a blizzard in his palm and runs the ice down the full length of Lea’s false tail. He avoids getting too close to the apex of his thighs, where Lea’s cock is visibly straining for stimulation. Lea bites his lip, grimacing.

The water Riku produces through magic is cold and clean. It spills across Lea’s stomach, wets his hair when Riku runs his hands through it again and again. Soon enough, he looks like he’s just been dragged up from the sea.

It’s dangerous, what Riku plans on doing next. Lea trusts him, though. Riku has to trust himself, too.

Tiny sparks dance between Riku’s fingertips and Lea’s wet body. The electricity crackles, the tiny Thunder spell hardly more than static but burning him like a lit match. Lea chokes, hisses, praises Riku with ragged breaths and nonsensical sounds. He twists, fins flashing and slapping the bed while rivulets of water mingle with cascading beads of sweat.

Riku doesn’t stop. Not until his moans get higher, louder. When Lea spills over the brink of orgasm, it’s because his body is buzzing with pain he can’t escape from or lean into. He fights his bonds, struggles against the tail, but has no choice but to deal with the hot wash of ecstasy.

When Riku mounts him again, it’s high up his body. He eases himself into Lea’s pliant mouth, allows him to hungrily swallow salt and take him right to the back of his throat.

“Snap your fingers twice to slow down,” Riku groans. “Three times to stop.”

Lea knows, but he hums affirmation. It’s wonderful, hot vibration making Riku ache. Relaxed, Lea allows Riku to rut against his face, swallowing at every opportunity.

Riku cums down his throat, and Lea drinks it down like he needs it.

The process of untying Lea is simple, but peeling the soiled PVC off him is more labour-intensive. Lea doesn’t help, boneless and pleased with himself, but Riku doesn’t expect him to. He kind of prefers it this way, to be honest. His afterglow lingers while he takes care of Lea, cleaning him off and drying him until they’re both flush with comfortable warmth.

Sometimes when they’re done, Lea doesn’t need to be ‘Lea’ anymore. Sometimes he can walk out of Riku’s bedroom right after they’ve had sex and fall back into ‘Axel’.

But this isn’t going to be one of those times, Riku knows. Lea slips over top of Riku once he’s done and kisses him, and Riku knows he’ll be ‘Lea’ until they fall asleep making out.

Riku winds his arms around him, and keeps Lea close.


End file.
